


Battle of wits

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Play for her freedom.





	Battle of wits

Our story begins in Voldemort's hidden base underground, Salazar Slytherin has come to free his girlfriend Nagini from his service.

Salazar sneered. "I have come to free Gini, Voldemort."

Voldemort scowled. "How dare you say my name, Salazar. You are not worthy of the honour."

Salazar spat on the ground and said, "Nagini, I'm here to free her from your clutches."

Voldemort smiled. "Very well, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

Salazar smirked. "What's that exactly?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and told him, "Chess."

Salazar chuckled. "You want me to play a muggle game?"

Voldemort stated, "If you beat me, I'll release Nagini and if you lose, you have to work for me too."

Salazar grinned. "Deal!"


End file.
